Lonely Hell
by Saddles18
Summary: A very ancient immortal travels a long ways following a faint pull unintentionally heading to the Volturi. Who is she? Better yet who is the pull linked to? Just how is this cold being involved with the Volturi? Follow this twisted crazy plot and find out... (Rated M for future situations)
1. Chapter 1

Heavy white flakes drifted across the mid winter wind, its crisp smell wafting around the air. Across the abonded tundra was nothing but, a desolate florescent white blanket. The wind howled casting an errie feeling about the area as the sun begin to set slowly casting shadows across the land. Great majestic mountains surrounded the plain, their sides exposed in great chunks, it looked like scars riddled across them. A few old trees sat on the mountain side but, other than this the mountains where sparse of most vegetations.

Only silence greeted, there was no sign of animals, or any life for that matter. This ancient plain had probably once been teeming with life but, something had happend here, long ago. The land seemed to whisper its secrets, wanting a listening ear to pay attention. Snow covered most of the scars but, not all of them, there had been a battle here a very long time ago. Even with great scratches carved into the land it still stood and, remained, proud.

The top and underlayers of snow had hardend over the cold night, making footsteps seem like avalanches in the silence, it was time to move on. The heavy flakes where becoming smaller and starting to pelt down, evidence of a blizzard brewing.

It had been many nights, since she set out on a journey. In no particular direction, it was just a faint tugging in the pit of her gut, that nagged her on. Cold iron and leather clad feet trudged along, keen eyes trying to seek shelter through the growing heavy white mist. The last rays of precious sunlight dissapeared among the snowy mountain tops, letting darkness cover the winter paradise.

She stopped bending over in the snow, reaching behind her back to graps a yew great bow. It took along time to build the strength to draw it and even longer to develop the skill to properly use it, endless hours of training on the golden fields. Gently she used nimble fingers to unstring her bow and wrap the strudy black string around her hand only to wad it up in her fur lined jacket, which snuggly rested over a black leather tunic with intrict designs. It was to perserve the string, her only one at the time, it would become brittle and snap after awhile of being exposed to extreme tempratures like now.

Black hair wrapped around her neck and draped down her shoulders like a great raven mane. They called her the blue traveler, mostly in reference to her eyes, that where bluer than the deep untamed oceans of the Northerner's. Such wild beauty beat free inside those orbs, they seemed to pierce right unto your soul with a single searing glance.

Those immortal eyes had witnessed a thousand battles and experienced many victories in their long years. She purely survived on one lesson, one motto, _never trust anyone and never turn your back._

_**Authors Note: I'm aware there's probably grammer and spelling issues but, I did my best So I'm apologizing aheard of time. Now I'm not 100% if this will be become a story or not, it just depends on how many people like it and deem worth while to be one. So please review and let me know your thoughts! Please don't be to harsh on critizism!**_


	2. Chapter 2

That annoying little pull kept nagging at her undead mind, it was driving her nuts, keeping her from effectivily focusing on finding a suitable shelter to wait the blizzard out. Immortal or not, either way it wasn't comfortable to be soaked through with snow.

A few hundred feet ahead through the white mess paws crunched through the slick layers of snow, many heavy thick paws. Eyes gleamed eagerly in the snow, licking chops with anticipation. Why didn't these wolves run away? Where they stupid or something? _Wait... that wasn't the pattern of four paws at a time, no only two! _She hissed drawing a small deadly dull gleaming dagger, old ruins etched in its side, from a time long forgotten.

It was a child of the moon, she had heard only rumors and horror stories but, this dager was fastend from long ago with the single purpose of killing these abominations. The three werewolves came close surrounding their tiny prey, _oh let the fun begin, _their faces shone in sick delight. The one almost close enough to feel its deep huffs of breath was a pure white color, only the mud on its paws and claws stood out from the surrounding snow. The other two where a deep russet color with deep carmel colored eyes, scars covered all of their muzzles, crisscrossing almost like a maze.

The white one, the alpha, lunged first, only to be suprised. He glanced around _she was just there a second ago, she seemed to dissapate into thin air. _Quick flashes went in front of their eyes, it happend so quick. All three werewolves fell into a bloody heap, their severed limbs splashing deep crimson across the snow, _just like a painting. _

Blue bent down and examined the mud caked on the dead alpha's legs, _where there mud there had to be dirt... which meant a cave!_

It wasn't hard to follow the large deep footprints of the wolves to the entrance of the cave. It smelled really bad, like wet dog, _oh dear lord it stinks like shit in here. oh well better than hanging around outside. _Her eyes gleamed golden like a cats reflecting the light of a _wait was that a mirror in a werewolf cave? _ Towards the back of the cave, in the darkness, was a mirror shaped like a door rounded at the top. She ran her hands over the ruins etched in its smooth cold surface, it was written in unfamilar ruins beyond her time, granted she was old. _But, wait there was a egyptain styled eye clearly imprinted on the rounded peak of the mirror, ahh... now I understand it was a looking mirror, or a portal to another place. _

The ancients, who where now just piles of dust, used the looking mirrors to gain entrance in and out of places hidden, to gather important information, ect. Many of the old orginal covens had them but, many didn't even realize what they actually where, for the ruins where far to old for them to decipher.

Making sure everything was fastend and secured right and tight, she put her hands against the mirror. Her hands and rest of her body slowly went through the mirror, it cracked and splintered sounding like ice as she went through. Its chill surrounded her briefly, it was like a thousand ice cold hands carressing her everywhere.

She was greeted in a warm enviroment, its warmth gently melting the snow off of her, leaving little puddles as she stealthily splatted her way down the hall. Its halls where grand, made up of a lovely rich tone of grey bricks. It seemed like home for some unknown reason. Torches lit these halls their casting shadows flickering and taunting like a young child. Shadows seemed to dart all around making it seem like she was being watched.

A grand staircase led her into the upper halls of the area, gracing her with its maginificent view. There was neatly polished marble floors. Ugh!, she keeled over fisting her hand her chest the pull was getting worse flickering erratically and tugging to the point where it was almost painful. The scent of bloodbags, humans, was thick in the air snapping her out of her painful trance. She quickly hid behind a piller of the halls. Her eyes and face partially hidden in the shadows, a lrage group of tourists strolled by awed by the place like she was just a brief moment ago. The group of bloodbags was lead by a drop dead gorgeous lady, her scent flashed in front of her nose. Taking a deep wiff she pulled her lips back over her fangs and had to hold back a growl, _another immortal with humans? Where was she leading them? Better yet how was I going to be able to follow them without attracting attention? Ah I know!, I'm not called the master theif for nothing!_

She grabbed an unaware female tourist rougly about the size of her. Effectively snapping her neck and dragging her back into the shadows with her, _fool of an immortal didn't even catch a whiff of me how dissapointing!_ Quickly moving at vampire speed she switched their clothes and even pinned her air up to look normal, masking her scent and tucking the body with her clothes in a safe nook, she caught up with the rest of the crowd. Luckily no-one really seemed to notice the very slight change in the tourist's appearence, _good she was alone and these bloodbags where too stupid to even notice, good god, this will be to easy. _

The female immortal leading the toursits lead them into a room of sorts, posted guards dressed in black closed the heavy wooden doors behind them and bolted them, _shit this was not good not only am I surrounded by a lot of immortals but, they're gonna eat all of these blood bags! SHIT SHIT! How am I going to get out of this one alive!_

The pull lurched again suddenly making her stumble and fall just as all of the vampires began to eagerly scan the group of tourists. That's when all of their eyes met...


	3. Chapter 3

All of their eyes met and time seemed to stop and freeze. A single breath would've shattered the tension in the throne room. Marcus's normally stoic face was shocked, clearly etched into his stony features. The normally regal blond king, Caius, grinned sadisticly while taking in her form like she was something to be eaten. Aro always standing proud, had a happy gleam in his eyes, he smiled looking like a maniac and stepped down from his throne and with his hand gestured her forward "Magnifico!"

Marcus approached Aro and touched his hand briefly to rely his new found information, her eyes narrowed down to slits, _what where they hiding from her, from their creepy looks nothing good!_ Caius stood next to Aro's side silently gesturing for the guards to hold their postion, all the humans stood deathly stilled awed into silence by the beautiful immortal beings standing all around them. Aro held his hand out silently gesturing for her to come closer and take it.

All my insticnts screamed _RUN RUN RUN AND HIDE! GET AWAY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE TO! _but, instead I got up and in a trance like state wondered over to him and grasped his hand. So cold and hard compared to mine, what had happend all those centuries I was asleep what happend to the orginal immortals?

"Ah brothers so intresting she's like Bella but, instead of being blank I can pick out bits and pieces of information that's it". Aro turned her hand still gently wrapped around her much smaller one "What shall we do brothers?" he inquired his eyes had a dangerous gleam in them, _nothing good that was for sure. _

Suddenly my mentor's voice sounded clear in my head he whispered with a deadly tone 'RUN'. She hissed roughly snatching her hand back and crouched down in a defensive crouch "_your hiding something I can tell by your behavior you crazy lunatic! Who do you think your messing with? Tell me NOW or ELSE!"_

Aro smiled holding his finger up waving it side to side his crimson eyes boring into her unatural human blue ones "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk can't have or mate disobediant can we brothers?"

**Authors Note: Thanks for your guy's reviews/favs/follows I really appreciate them. Sorry this chapter is short but, I didn't want to give away to much, yet. So leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recgonize from the Twilight series isn't mine all those rights belong to Stephaine Meyer, the rest is mine. **


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Gee, I'm a bit stumped and not 100% sure where I should take this I have a rough ideal of what's gonna happen. But, I wanted to see what you guys where thinking, so out of curiosity do you guys have any suggestions or ideals?


	5. Chapter 5

Both kings except Marcus where sadisticly grinning slowly gaining on their prey, "Let the feast begin!" Aro announced waving his hands up in the air dramatically like he was composing a symphony or something. Screams of various degrees echoed in the room, crimson splattering across the creamy marble tiles of the floor and up the black toned walls. It was a blood bath, _why where they doing this?! What happend to us, we where such a proud race once. We never ever took any more than we needed and we certainly didn't publicly slaughter humans!_

Blue took her dagger out from her borrowed boots, she held it sideways, her fighting stance on. It was to late to save any of the innocent lives taken but, she could still save herself at least. _I'm not going to die at the hands of these murders nor be held prisoner!_

Caius spotted their mate escaping, rage flooded his senses, _how dare she try to leave me! US! _Lazily, trusting his guards, he let Jane and Demetri go after, _she couldn't escape the clutches of our best tracker. _

She quickly got redressed back into her own clothes, the heavy duty black cloak hiding her a bit better, _it was now a game of hunter and prey. _Hands, well worn, steadily grabbed her yew bow and notched an arrow, _it probably wouldn't kill this strange new kind of immortal but, hopefully it could slow them down. _Her eyes where narrowed down to slits, holding deathly still even the slow steady thump of her undead heart seemed silent among the halls of the volturi coven. Before the black tipped notched arrow, designed for shredding through flesh, could be snapped loose, she was on the ground writhing in agony.

"St-op, pl-ea", black was spotting across her vision and crossing her sight, everything slowly went silent and peaceful. Her body was shutting down, _again, _into hibernation, her body's last effort to perserve it's self.

Aro grunted feeling his mate was in pain but, suddenly it was gone. All three kings approached Demetri and Jane. Demetri had their mate in his arms, she looked so peaceful, it was to normal, and unatural looking.

Caius looked enrage and ready to strangle the gaurds, "What did you do to her!" he demanded angrily. Demetri looked unsettled "Master please, she tried to attack us Jane used her gift and she just passed out or something! I don't know!"

Marcus gently held his arms out taking her in his arms, he was the calest of the three and most suited to situations like this. "Come brothers I'll take care of her, Aro you'll explain your actions when she wakes up!"


End file.
